1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check valve, and more particularly to a check valve that can decrease variation of an outflow with water pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional check valve can be used to allow fluids to flow in one predetermined direction but not in the other, and thus is often applied to a water supply system. The conventional check valve has an outlet that opens by water flow in the predetermined direction.
However, because a size of the outlet in the conventional check valve is not adjustable based on water pressure, water flow out from the check valve is increased substantially when water pressure increases so causing a waste of water.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a check valve to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.